1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to computer aided design (CAD) systems and methods, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring a three-dimensional (3D) object.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, before manufacturing an object, a 3D model of the object is first drawn using a CAD model. The object is then manufactured according to the 3D model.
However, due to manufacturing factors, the manufactured object may not be exactly the same as the 3D model for the manufactured object may have errors. What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for measuring the manufactured object, so as to determine a precision of the manufactured object.